A Thousand Times
by Hayleysmonkey
Summary: Tsukiyomi Ikuto is a wizard. He goes to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and is one of the four most powerful wizards in their year, ranking equal to Draco Malfoy, and 2nd to a joint first of Hermione Granger and Sherlock Holmes. As Draco gets dragged down with his father, being forced to do Lord Voldemorts will, will Ikuto stay faithful to his lover, and stick with him?
1. Chapter 1

This story begins with a letter. A very important letter. One that would change an already different Japanese boys life. You see, this letter was one addressed to Tsukiyomi Ikuto, and it was one that he had been waiting and hoping for all year, ever since he turned 10 years old.

The young Tsukiyomi knew his family was different. No other family outside of England, other than his, had ever received one of these letters. There has been much debate about why they have, but unfortunately nobody ever informed him of the conclusion. He thinks that it is because his family is completely pureblood. All pureblood, very powerful wizards and witches.

But we do not begin this story at the letter, when the young boy was 11 and started Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and wizardry. No we join when he had turned 16, on his way to his 6th year. He had chosen the subjects that he wanted to do for his N.E. the previous month when he had received his O.W.L results. With most of his results at Outstanding, Ikuto had a wide range of subjects to chose from. But, due to his wanting to become a healer, he had taken the subjects that would prove most helpful to him: potions, herbology, defence against the dark arts, transfiguration, charms, and arithmetic (this because he was exceptionally good at it).

"Ikuto?!"

He heard his name being called and turned to look at the young woman running towards her, and grinned. Yoru, his cat that had always been small, sat perched on his shoulder and purred when he saw Hermione. "Hey," he grinned at her, picking his bags up, "how are you? What was your holiday like?"

"Busy", she replied, rolling her eyes, " lets get your stuff on the train before it leaves and I'll tell you all about it." Ikuto nodded his agreement, and loading his luggage into the luggage compartment the two of the most clever sorcerers at Hogwarts went looking for a compartment, joining Ron and Harry in theirs.

"So much has been happening since Voldemorts been back," Hermione looked worried,"even my parents, they're muggles, know something's wrong." "My parents live in Japan, and they know something's wrong," Ikuto grimaced. "They were tempted not to let me come back, but then they saw the grades I got and realised that I can take care of myself. But they're still worried. I have a feeling this is going to be a long couple of years."

The train ran through the countryside, and after a while the young Tsukiyomi got up to get himself a drink. He made his way further down the train to the refreshment carriage, and bought himself a coke. He was so glad that they didn't just have wizard refreshment but muggle as well. Making his way out of the carriage he brushed past Draco Malfoy.

"Mind where you're going, idiot!" In a flash Ikutos' wand was pressed against Draco's' throat.

"You should know better than to talk to me like that," he said, releasing Draco and pulling him into the supply cupboard behind him.

"I've missed you," Draco pushed his lips against Ikutos as Ikuto kissed back.

"Now I don't think that's the right place, do you, Mr Malfoy, Mr Tsukiyomi."

Looking up the two lovers saw the boy looking at them.

"What do you want, Mudblood?" Draco hissed.

"You appear to believe that your insults will offend me. Contrarily, they do not. They only confirm my belief that not all purebloods are brilliant wizards. I am, after all, the most clever wizard in this school. I agree that my place as the most clever sorcerer is tied, with no other than another muggle born," Sherlock paused, assessing their faces. "How does it feel to be joint second to two muggle borns, while both of you are purebloods?"

With a swish of his cloak Sherlock walked away.

Draco pulled away. "Sorry, but we're getting close to the school. Continue this in the common room?"

Ikuto nodded, and made his way back to Hermione to say goodbye and tell her that they would meet later in the library, as per usual.


	2. Chapter 2

Walking into the Great Hall, Ikuto spotted that Draco had reserved the seat next to him. Ikuto smiled, went, and sat in it, subtly squeezing his lovers hand as a way of thanks. He looked over at the Gryffindor table and saw Hermione smile at him, happy that he was happy, even if he was secretly with the annoying git who had bullied her since their first year.

The sorting ceremony over, and the Hogwarts song sung, dinner was served on gold dishes. Just as Ikuto was about to take some of the food that he had gotten so used to after 5 years in the castle in England, even if he did wish for Ramen, his favourite food, occasionally, Draco pointed out a house-elf making its way into the Hall, almost unseen by the tray that it was carrying. A deathly silence hung over the Great Hall as the elf made its way to the Slytherin table, to Ikuto. The smell of the food from his own country overwhelmed him.

The house-elf set the food in front of Ikuto. "Thank you for teaching us house-elves how to cook different foods, Master Ikuto," the house-elf announced, smiling shyly at him. "We have made you some foods from your own country, and we hope you enjoy it." Bowing the elf scuttled out of the Hall, and returned not a minute later with other elves, standing at the entrance of the Hall.

Ikuto sniffed, picked up the chopsticks that had been provided and tasted the Ramen. A grin grew on his face as his eyes closed, relishing in the taste. Putting down the utensils he walked to the entrance, and bowed low to the house elves.

"This is most delicious. You have captured the taste perfectly." Looking up he saw that many of the elves were blushing. Bowing again, he said, "domo arigatou gozaimasu*."

He made his way back to the table and enjoyed the rest of the meal, much more than usual, especially when Draco leaned over and stole some of it.

*A very formal way to say 'thank you very much'.


	3. Chapter 3

"That was very kind of the elves to do that for you," Draco commented, laying on his bed and peering over at Ikuto, who inhabited the only other bed in the room. Ikuto nodded a response, engrossed in his book. "You look so cute when you read. I have missed it. I've missed some other things too."

Draco slid out of his bed, knowing that Ikuto had not heard any of what he had just said. He made his way to Ikutos' bed, and pulled the cord of the robe his lover was wearing so that it released the hold it had. Ikuto shivered with the breeze that suddenly hit him, and noticed Draco.

"Well, this is hardly fair," Ikuto smirked. "You know I'm naked under this, and you're still in your boxers and pyjamas." Draco grinned and pushed away the fabric on Ikutos leg, brushing against the already hardening member that he was now able to see.

"Maybe I want to show you how much I've missed you," Draco murmured as he wrapped his lips around his lover.

Ikuto moaned. He had missed this so much. Draco was so skilled in this area, and he knew he would never be able to get enough of his lovely mouth.

"Oh god, Draco," he moaned, bucking his hips so that Draco was forced to deep throat him.

Draco hummed, swirling his tongue around, and working his lover until he came, swallowing when he felt the come hit his mouth. Ikuto pulled him up and kissed him passionately.

"You're sleeping in my bed tonight," he whispered in Draco's ear. "After that I need to wake you up in the morning with something special."

* * *

Unfortunately Ikuto was not able to give Draco what he had promised as they both woke up late. Rushing to get ready, Ikuto skipped his shower and allowed Draco to take one, before they both ran to their Potions class. Thankfully, Professor Slughorn was not there yet, despite the entirety of their class being there.

Sherlock looked them up and down. "Nice night?" he asked smirking. "I am guessing Draco did a good job."

"Shut up!" Draco glared at him. "What would you know? You're just a filthy little mudblood. A know it all."

Ikuto laid his hand on Draco's shoulder. "Hush babe," he whispered in Draco's ear. "Just think, later we'll be having more fun, while that Ravenclaw will be studying." Draco couldn't help grinning at that one.

But the outburst from Sherlock had Ikuto worried. Now his class would assume that he and Draco were indeed dating. Maybe it was time to make it public. But how would Draco's father take it? Let alone Lord Voldemort. What was he going to do? He'd figure something out, he knew it.


	4. Chapter 4

"I HAVE BEEN WAITING SINCE YOU TURNED 16!" Ikuto yelled at Draco. "Do you not understand how much restraint it takes to not be able to walk up to you between classes and kiss you? DO YOU? If I was a year older I would deliberately fail a year to be with you. Just please. Please can we make this public?" Ikuto lowered his voice to a whisper. "Please, Draco. Because it's killing me."

Ikuto fell to the floor, just as Draco turned to see him.

"Ikuto… I'm sorry… I didn't know that you felt like this… If I had…" Draco lowered his eyes. "Please know I love you. I always will."

"Draco… Don't leave me," Ikuto raised his eyes to see Draco looking at him, falling to his knees beside him and wrapping his arms around him.

"I won't," Draco said, holding his lover close. "You know what happened at the Ministry at the end of last year. You know Voldemort's back. You know my father's in Azkaban. My family is in the Dark Lord's clutches. There is nothing that we can do, my mother and I, to get out, except play a double role. I will protect you, I will stay good. But I have to do the Dark Lord's wishes too. I was forced…"

Ikuto looked up and searched his face. "No… You didn't… No."

Draco nodded slowly. "I'm sorry. I had no choice. He would have killed me. And I couldn't leave you alone." He rolled up his sleeve to show Ikuto the mark that was there. Permanent. The Dark Mark.

Ikuto kissed the tears that were streaming down Draco's face. Then he kissed him. A possessive yet gentle kiss. One that said you're mine, and I'm never letting you go. "I will help you with your mission. With whatever you have to do. But we need Dumbledore's help."

Ikuto stood up and helped Draco to his feet. Hand in hand they made their way to Dumbledore's office. Ignoring the looks from the other students on their way.

"Liquorice snaps," Ikuto told the statue that guarded the staircase to Dumbledore's office, and they watched as it let them through. There was only one person in the office. They could hear that from the scratching of a quill on paper as they neared the door, and the lack of voices.

"Mr Malfoy, Mr Tsukiyomi, please come in." Draco gripped Ikuto's hand as they made their way into the Headmaster's office, greeted by a smiling Dumbledore.

* * *

"It's kind of good that he knew, if you think about it, Draco," Ikuto managed to say. Draco was still in shock, so he nodded. Help from Dumbledore and Snape was exactly what they needed at that moment.

The Slytherin common room was empty when the two boys entered, so they decided to cuddle on one of the sofas there. They knew the rest of the house would be returning soon from dinner, but as they had just had a hearty meal in Dumbledore's office, they didn't really want to move. So they just stayed there.

The two boys were sharing gentle kisses when the rest of the house stumbled in. It was when Pansy Parkinson and the Greengrass sisters entered that the room seemed to turn deathly cold.

"WHAT do you THINK you are doing?" Pansy shouted at Draco. "You are MEANT to marry one of us? A girl! You shouldn't be kissing a boy!"

Ikuto suddenly got angry. More than he had ever been. Standing up he pulled Draco behind him. "Don't talk to my boyfriend like that," he growled. Pansy looked taken aback. "He's mine. Always will be. And no girl is going to take him from me." At this Draco wrapped his arms around Ikuto and held him tighter than ever before. Never before had Ikuto been this angry and Draco needed to calm him down. Spinning his boyfriend around, Draco pressed him lips harshly against Ikuto's and felt him kiss back just as furiously. They didn't hear the hush descend the room as Professor Snape entered.

"Please boys," the Professor coughed. "Not here. That's what you have a bedroom for."


	5. Chapter 5

The next few months leading up to Christmas were both stressful yet easier for Ikuto to deal with. He knew that Draco had a mission that he had to complete, but no idea what it was, mainly as Draco would not tell him, and it was frustrating when he would leave Ikuto for hours on end, and when Draco returned he would usually be sad, wanting only the touch of his love. It was during this time that Ikuto knew that he had to be the comforting one, the strong one, and that it was he was. Being able to show his love for the other boy was a great weight off his shoulders, despite the looks he got from others. He no longer had to worry about what Sherlock was going to say in the morning when the Ravenclaw spotted that one of them had not slept in their bed, although how he did it, Ikuto did not understand.

Draco desperately wanted Ikuto to come over for Christmas, rather than staying at the Granger's or going back to Japan, but he didn't know whom would be there, so instead he arranged with his mother that he and Ikuto would spend Christmas alone at the Malfoy's smaller house in the country. He knew that he would not be able to bear being separate from his lover this close to having to do the Dark Lord's will. He would ask Ikuto later about it, he decided as his lover sauntered into the room, placing his bag on the large sofa that sat in front of the fireplace in their room.

Draco could not tear his eyes away from the almost seductive movements that his lover was making.

"You know what that walk, those movements do to me, Ikuto," Draco sat up in his chair.

Ikuto smirked. "That was the point, my dear Draco." Striding over, Ikuto took Draco's face in his hands and leant down to kiss him. "I've missed you," Ikuto whispered. "I've missed the way you can be when I do seductive things."

"Believe me, I have too. But …" Draco hesitated. "Would you… maybe … like to spend Christmas with me? Not at Malfoy Manor, but at the little house we have in the countryside. It would just be us two, maybe a couple of house elves."

Ikuto didn't even need to think about his answer. Straddling Draco, he kissed him passionately, making his answer clear. Draco gently stood up, keeping Ikuto wrapped about his waist, and carefully walked to the door. He steadied himself by pushing Ikuto up against the door, and, feeling his lovers erection pressing itself against his chest, he locked the door. He was not having anyone interrupting them this time. Smiling into Ikutos' mouth, Draco almost fell over many objects on his way to his bed, but Ikuto leaning closer always managed to right them, and leave Draco with a shiver down his spine when he felt his boyfriend's hard-on pressing up against his chest.

Reaching his bed, Draco sat down, hearing Ikuto moan as his own erection pressed against him, and was pushed backwards so that he lay down. Ikuto grinned and ground down.

"God…oh God, Ikuto," Draco moaned. He pulled Ikuto down so that he could kiss him. A harsh and passionate kiss. Possessive almost. Using his nimble fingers, Draco undid his boyfriend's shirt, ripping it off and throwing it on the floor. Letting his fingers travel down Ikuto's chest, Draco undid the button at the top of his trousers, but his hands were pulled away before he undid the zip.

"Hardly fair!" Ikuto exclaimed, pointing out the fact that Draco's shirt was still on. "I need to take care of this first. And, if I remember correctly, I still have to thank you for the other night. I never do manage to get to thank you in the morning." Quickly, Ikuto undid the buttons on Draco's shirt, and pulled it off, throwing it so that it almost landed on top of Ikuto's own shirt.

Ikuto managed to keep Draco's hands off of his trousers by kissing him, feeling his love entangle his fingers in his hair, while Ikuto undid the buttons on Draco's trousers. Draco lifted his hips up so that Ikuto could pull them off, along with his boxers. The cold air that hit him only assisted the hardening of his already hardened cock. He knew that it was going to be a big change in temperature, but he did not anticipate the pleasure it would bring him when Ikuto wrapped his lips around his member.

Moaning out, Draco bucked his hips slightly, making it easier for Ikuto to take more of him into his mouth. God this felt so fucking good. All of it, the sliding of Ikuto's tongue, the warmth of his mouth, the way he massaged his balls as his lover slowly worked him to ecstasy, it was all so amazing and wonderful. Without warning, Draco came in Ikuto's mouth, and felt him swallow it all.

"That was… amazing, Ikuto," Draco smiled. "Thank you." He kissed his blushing boyfriend, undoing the zip on his trousers and yanked them and his boxers off. "Are you okay with being bottom, babe?" Draco inquired as he rubbed Ikuto's erection. A curt nod told him that he was.

Ikuto rubbed Draco's penis until he felt it getting hard. Blowing on it he kissed it gently, knowing that this would help. "I can't wait for you to be in me. I have wanted it all day," Ikuto breathed in Draco's ear. "It's all I've been able to think about. Every kiss, every touch just made me want you more. Made me want your beautiful dick inside me even more." Ikuto smirked as he saw that his words had done what he intended them to do. Taking Draco's face in his hands, Ikuto kissed him gently, knowing that this act said more to both of them than either would be able to express.

Positioning himself above his boyfriend's erection, Ikuto lowered himself onto Draco, moaning as he felt his lover penetrate him, hearing Draco breathe out as he got deeper. Many of these sexual experiences had meant that neither one of the boys were as tight as they had once been, but still tight enough to mean that both of them felt every movement as Draco pushed himself further into his boyfriend, their movements getting more and more erratic and faster as each neared their climax. Ikuto came first, spilling his seed over Draco's chest, and Draco lost himself inside his boyfriend moments later.

Smiling into Ikuto's mouth, Draco mouthed, "Thank you", against his lips. They lay quite still for five minutes, all the while both getting harder, from the feelings of each other. Eventually, Draco pulled out.

"Ready to go again?" Ikuto queried. A nod from Draco confirmed this. "You want to bottom?"

"Oh god yes," was Draco's rough voiced answer.


End file.
